


Until I Am No More

by animegrandad



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Grelliam, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrandad/pseuds/animegrandad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on otpdisasters post on tumblr:<br/>"Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."</p>
<p>This was not how Grell Sutcliff was supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Am No More

She was supposed to go out with a bang, Grell thought. A blaze of glory, bloody, violent, _exciting._

Not pathetically sprawled on the ground slowly bleeding out because some demon got the better of her. Which she is unfortunately, currently doing.

It was so quick she barely noticed the blade pierce her chest. She had been sent to rid a family of demons that had been lowkey terrorizing London, and was making a quick job of it too.

That is until the son (she thinks, she didn’t get a good look at him) rammed his sword into her chest, which she admits was a fault on her part for not paying attention. There weren’t many things that could a reaper kill, but unfortunately blades forged in Hell was one of them.

The remaining alive had cleared off now, and Grell wonders why they didn’t bloody finish the job but she doesn’t care. She now has two choices: phone the Dispatch for back-up or wait for the inevitable.

But judging from the amount of blood pooled around her already and the distance from Dispatch she was, Grell supposed the only real option was the latter.

So she did the one thing she supposed felt right.      

With shaking hands, she fished through her coat pocket to find the mobile issued to her by Dispatch (for work purposes only, they said. She supposed this was an acceptable exception.) and scrolled through the contacts until she found him.

William.

 

She presses call and shakily brings it to her ear.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three. _Christ Will, please pick up—_

“What is it, Sutcliff?” His voice is a bored drawl, but it’s so _familiar._ Grell tries not to burst into tears right there on the spot.

“Can’t a l-lady ring her partner once in a while just to say hello?” She grins despite herself.

On one hand, she feels bad lying to him. Especially after they had just got their relationship patched up again after the Madame Red incident and had _promised_ the lying thing was a no-go.

But at the same time, she knew him too well. If she told him the _actual_ circumstances, he would be in a frenzy, sending reinforcements to her that will come too late.

She just wants to talk.

“Not in the middle of her mission, she can’t.” Will’s voice brings her back from her thoughts. “Have you exterminated them already?” Grell chews her lip.

“A c-couple escaped, but the parents are gone. Cut off the h-head, right?” She curses that she can’t keep her voice still, but the wound in her chest is a little stingy at best and she’s starting to see spots in her vision.

On the other end, Will sighs. “I suppose.” He pauses. “You’re ok, aren’t you?” Grell does her best to laugh.

“A few scratches, b-but I’m fine. You know me Will~” She tries to ignore the tears now pooling in her eyes. She hates lying to him.

But it works. Will lets out another sigh, this time one of relief.

“Well, don’t worry about the other two for now. Most reapers would struggle with one demon, let alone a whole pack.” Grell giggles.

“I know, I’m great aren’t I?” Will scoffs.

“And modest, too.” He drawls sarcastically. Over the years they had adopted traits off each other. William seemed to have got a bit of her sass.

“Har har, Spears.” William chuckles, and Grell is unbelievably glad to hear it. William laughing was a rare specimen, but one of Grell’s favourite things to hear.

“Anyway, the day isn’t over yet. Get your arse back here, I have another assignment for you. And after, I was thinking we could go to that new restaurant, you know, the one in Covent?” He sounds so casual and calm, and Grell had no idea how much she needed that until she felt tears streak down her cheek.

She regrets a lot of things in her life, but William was something she actually did right.

 

“….Yeah. Yeah that sounds great.” She can’t stop her voice from cracking now, and it’s getting harder to keep the phone held to her ear.

“…Grell, is something the matter?” His voice is laden with concern, and Grell stifles back a sob.

Fuck, she’s going to miss him.

“Nothing. I-it’s nothing dear. Just…” She wants to say everything he deserves to hear. How lucky she was to have him. How _grateful_ she was. How happy he made her, and how happy she had been to return the favour.

But she only has enough breath for a few words. She hopes he already knew all the rest.

“…Just?”

“I love you.” Silence on the other end. He’s probably cottoned on that she was not, in fact, okay.

“Grell what’s happened?” There it is. His voice is full with worry, and it hurts her.

“Just say it back you arse.” She chokes out in a half-laugh, half-cry.

“Grell where _are_ you, I’m sending back-up--”

“Will, _please_.” Her voice is barely a whisper now, the pain from her chest slowly filling every fibre of her being. She just needs to hear it from him one last time.

“…I love you too, Grell. Now tell me where you a—Grell?!” Content, she lets the phone clatter to the ground. That was all she needed. She closes her eyes.

 

She can faintly hear William calling her name from the phone as she drifts off. She just hopes he can forgive her.

_I’m so sorry, darling._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo Geet here! I've been having a bit of writer's block with And Then There Were Five (after one chapter. gj geet gj) so I thought I'd write a quick one-shot based on this post I saw on tumblr a while back: http://mylifeasagayrobot.tumblr.com/post/112288117523/sssn-neptune-vasilias-otpdisaster-person-b.
> 
> I bashed it out at like 3AM and it's only beta'd by myself so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Grelliam is probably one of my all-time OTP's so it was really fun to write for them! Despite the fact I killed Grell. I'M SORRY BB ;;
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
